Question: Evaluate − 216 − − − − √ 3 \sqrt[\leftroot{-2}\uproot{2}\scriptstyle 3]{-216}.
What number times itself and then times itself again equals $-216$ ? ${-6} \cdot {-6} \cdot {-6} = -216$ − 216 − − − − √ 3 = − 6 \sqrt[\leftroot{-2}\uproot{2}\scriptstyle 3]{-216}=-6